


Arkham's Princess

by ScarletPenrose



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Blood and Violence, Crazy, F/F, F/M, Gotham, Gotham City Police Department, Murder, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPenrose/pseuds/ScarletPenrose
Summary: Charlotte "Sweet Pea" Blackwood is an off-hinged southern belle who knows little bounds when it comes to her desires.She lands in Arkham Asylum at the behest of one of the greatest criminal masterminds known in the world.Her new criminal family delights in her bloody ways and encourages her in her craft to become one of Gotham's greatest terrors.Can she maintain herself from going too far off the edge between her family, the Batman, and an oddly devoted orderly through this world of insanity? Or will she lose herself, possibly even her life, to what the madness has to offer?





	Arkham's Princess

"Nadine Jones, Channel Sixteen News in Savannah, Georgia. A massacre of 32 people, including all the staff, occurred at 8:30 this morning at 'Jenny's Diner' located on Walnut and Main. There were no survivors and police are unable to identify, at this moment, who would be responsible for such a horrific crime. They were all killed with the diner's own cutlery . .".

"Ralph Wexler, Channel Fourteen News in Savannah, Georgia. I'm outside of 'Peach Palace' diner located on the apex of Center Street and Mill's Road where yet another massacre has occurred. 24 men and women, including staff, have been massacred by gun shot and cutlery. The shots were heard at 9:23 am and Police were called. It was too late, however, as the perpetrator had already left before they could respond. Security footage shows the silhouette of a young woman leaving the scene with a machine gun in hand. No further identification has been made. . .".

"Evelyn Wilks, Channel Eight News in Savannah, Georgia. Yet another diner massacre has occurred. Located on West Boulevard, 'K.C's', has fallen victim to the murderess who identifies herself as 'Sweet Pea'. 16 men and women, including staff yet again, have all been slain at the early hour of five am. Shots were heard a little before the hour and again Police arrived too late as the young woman had disappeared before they could apprehend her. Will there be any end to her killing streak? Can we rely on the uniformed men and women to protect us when so much damage has already occurred?".

"Nick Godfrey, Channel Sixteen News in Savannah, Georgia. Sweet Pea has moved her sights from diners to banks as she has successfully robbed, with the help of a small group rumored to have ties with the local mob, Peach National Bank. This is her fourth successful heist in the last three months. Through combined security footage and witness reports we have compiled a first look at to what she looks like. . ." 

"Nadine Jones, Channel Sixteen News in Savannah, Georgia. Charlotte 'Sweet Pea' Blackwood has been committed to Golden Acre's after having been found criminally insane after a three week trial pending the 350 counts of murder, nine counts of armed robbery, fifty counts of battery, and a host of other charges. The 18 year old only had to one thing to say. . ."

"I'll be out real soon. Save me a slice of pie". 

"These are just the headlining overviews, ma'am. She's escaped four times, committed more murders, two robberies, and been transferred to two other institutions in the span of a year. She's also murdered orderlies and other patients under the claim that they were 'inappropriate' with her. The Georgian Governor has written us twice and is insistent that they can no longer contain her. I'm actually quite insistent myself that we receive her and start her treatment here. If we manage to refine her then she'll be considered our greatest success" the voice of Doctor Carr sounded excited and intrigued to which, Doctor Sinner, couldn't help but be the same herself. She had reviewed heavily over the case the last three days to know, without doubt, that Charlotte Blackwood was a highly disturbed young woman who needed a heavier hand than what was possible for the area she now resided. 

"Well, Miss Blackwood, welcome to Arkham Asylum" Alyce Sinner picked up the long, wooden, stamp handle to dip it in red ink and punched it down for the word 'Accepted' to be printed across the case file.

 

Charlotte had to admit that Arkham knew how to treat a girl.

Three squares, two bathroom breaks, an hour of social time, and a nice comfy bed to herself.

Now only if she didn't have to talk to this idiot Doctor Webster.

It wasn't the lady's fault. .probably. The stuffy gray pantsuit and brown rimmed glasses enlarging dull brown eyes were only the tip of the proverbial iceberg as blonde hair was pulled back into a too tight bun. Her skin was pallid, aged, and she probably lived in the time of dinosaurs but her voice was clear and strong.

An honestly surprising trait to the old bat. 

They sat in Webster's office which was a boring mock up of what movies portray a psychiatrist office to be; brown leather chaise, giant wood desk holding files and books, medical dictionaries and volumes from Authors long since dead resting in bookshelves, a standing green glass lamp that had to have been salvaged from the seventies, and a low lying table between herself and the Doctor perched in her chair. 

"Charlotte, how are you feeling today?" Lorraine Webster spoke with inflected curiosity as if she really cared and Charlotte blew a poignant breath from her lips while her blue eyes peeked out at the old bag from long, brown hair. The Doctor made a scribble on her clipboard before glancing back at her over the rims of her glasses "You've been here two weeks and seem to be settling in fine. Are the nurses being nice to you?" "They give me my meds and bring me my meals. If you call 'doing their job' as nice then I suppose they're top notch" she spoke dully as her boredom made itself evident in her tone. 

"Any topics of concern you wish to discuss today?" Dr. Webster readjusted her pen in her fingers with a serious furrow to her brow as a topic did pop into her brain to make her say "Actually, there is. . ." "Go on" the blonde psychiatrist gestured openly while sitting up further and Charlotte leaned forward to rest her elbows on the tops of her knees that were covered in the standard tea stained jumpsuit uniform of the Asylum before opening her mouth "Is there any way to convince the cook to make pie?". Dr. Webster sucked in a breath of annoyance before setting her jaw into a hard line and giving her a rather harsh stare "Pie is not a topic of concern, Charlotte" "You're kidding, ma'am. Pie is the single, greatest gift from whatever is above us on Earth. Flaky crust, warm fruit filling, topped with ice cream. Man, I'd kill for a slice of peach pie from home right now" Charlotte sighed wistfully as she sat back on the chaise to prop her jaw on her palm after resting her elbow on the back of the long chair. 

The Doctor made more notes on her clipboard before addressing her again "Why did you kill all those people, Charlotte?" "Because I wanted to and that last diner was because I was bored" her southern accent mused in memory of the last diner to lick her lips "That was some of the best pie I had tasted in a while". "Surely there are other means to occupy your boredom? Why killing as a first resort?" the Doctor grew curious again for Charlotte to roll her eyes "It's not a 'resort', ma'am. It's what I do. I want to do it, need to do it, and it makes me happy". "What else makes you happy? Besides your love of pie" the blonde scribbled on the clipboard while posing the question for her to answer "Sugar, spice, and everything nice? Is that what you want to hear? Because we both know that's not true. I like a lot of things Dr. Webster and I don't see how you gaining that information is going to further your diagnosis and recommendations for whatever treatment you're trying to implement for me". 

More scribbles on the clipboard. Further furrowed brow. 

"You're obviously a smart girl, Charlotte. Your grades in school reflected that with your being the top of your class since seventh grade through your high school graduation. Surely you had other goals besides killing? In fact, record shows no behavior issues prior, so did you snap under pressure?" Dr. Webster spoke with concern and lilted curiosity but it only made Charlotte laugh.

"Snap under pressure? Lorraine, let me be honest here, you apparently haven't gone over some of my previous files. I've been in an out of institutions since I was nine. I committed my first murder at fourteen and successfully blamed my neighbor for it until I spoke the truth at that spectacle of a trial back in Savannah. My 'school career' was tedious, boring, and I snapped the neck of the homecoming queen in tenth grade to then make it look like she tripped over herself and broke it against the bleachers. I graduated early thanks to the school systems testing. I was out by sixteen and living in the very house I killed dear old daddy. Apparently, what you only know about, is what I've done between seventeen and eighteen with the robberies and diner murders back home. I mean, wow, Doctor Webster. Do your homework or are you getting senile there in your old age? What are you, sixty?" Charlotte purred out her record and subdued insults to see an agitated frown cross the blonde's lips and her eyes light up in embarrassed frustration. 

It made her happy. 

"I will not be disrespected Charlotte" Lorraine spoke indignantly for her to grin with her accent coming out sweetly "Bless your heart, Lorraine.I think we're done here for today" "Nurse!" the psychiatrist called for her escorts with a snarl that was impressive for one her age before a pair of tall, beefy men dressed in white scrubs with buzz cuts filed in the door.

Charlotte stood up with a proud little grin as the two men stood on either side of her and she offered her arms up as if she were escorting them to feel one hand on each upper arm guide her arms back to her side before moving her forward. 

"Boys, you know this is hardly necessary and I can walk by myself" she spoke to the nurses who remained silent but the one on her right gripped her a little tighter which made her snarl "Easy there, Rambo. I'm a Lady, not a toy" "Shut up" his deep voice was dead pan and his eyes only looked ahead. "Your friend here is really rude" she turned her attention to the one on her left, his name tag read 'Sam', who remained equally silent and the silence only made her crack a smile and laugh. 

They guided her down three hallways and up one floor before opening her own little slice of Institution Heaven and walking her into it. Padded bed, concrete floor and walls, a stack of magazines, and a half empty pack of gum. Her chewed pieces were sticking to various spots on the walls and two little pink blobs on the ceiling when she had gotten particularly bored one night and decided to test her lung power. 

"Hey Sam. ." she lilted her voice pleasantly after they let her go and the pair started toward the door but both of them turned around in the small space for the orderly she addressed to ask "What?". "You might want to call a Doctor. ." she bit her lower lip in a teasing tone as she balled her fists up behind her back and Sam seemed confused as he inquired "Why? You sick?" "No, but Rambo's hurt" she jutted her chin to the Nurse who had handled her roughly.

"What? I'm not hurt you crazy bi. ." Rambo started out strong but didn't finish his sentence as she moved fast to connect her knuckles to his nose and the sound of his howl of pain after the crunch of bones made her smile and laugh. Blood gushed down his mouth and chin and it sprayed out on her face when he garbled "Sthupidth bith!!" with bright rage in his eyes. In the fray Sam must've gotten the hint to call for help because she blew Rambo a bloodied kiss before being tackled to the ground by four orderlies and a shot was jammed into her ass cheek.

She cackled with glee until her vision blurred and body became slow and the world went black.


End file.
